Ash Master Journey
by niklasnilsson92
Summary: This story will focus on Ash who will start as a smart 10 years old, catch like 35-40 pokemon in all regions. All movies will be involved. He will catch many legendaries. Ash will be The Chosen One(from the second movie), psychic(from the start) and Aura Guardian. I will follow the pokemon games routes. All Pokemon will have up to gen 5 moves. Chapter 1 and 2 repost! Pearlshipping!
1. Start of a journey

**My new story**  
**Info:**  
**This story will focus on Ash who will start as a smart 10 years old, catch like 35-40 Pokémon in every regions. All movies will be involved. He will catch many legendaries. Ash will be The Chosen One(from the second movie, but named in Chapter 1), psychic(from the start) and Aura Guardian(reveal later). I will follow the pokemon games routes. Úp to gen 5 moves. Pikachu will be Ash starter, shipping will be when he is fourteen and when he is in Sinnoh and met up with Dawn.**

**Characters: Ash and Dawn(She will show up when Ash starts his travels through Sinnoh)**  
**Shipping: Pearlshipping**  
**Genre: Adventure, Romance(Later)  
Age start of the journey: Ash 10  
Age When Sinnoh: Ash 14 Dawn 13(I made so they start there journey in Sinnoh at the age of 13)**

**Title: Ash Master Journey**

**Chapter 1 Start of a journey**  
A seven years old boy with black hair, brown eyes ask his mother "Mom can we go to the bookstore I want to buy some books about Pokémon, you know like types, what moves different Pokémon can learn, you know the basics?" His mother smiles at the young boy "Of course we can go to the bookstore, anything that can help you to learn what you have to know about Pokémon." So they went to the bookstore to buy some books. When they were done they went home, and Ash immediately started to read a book about how you should treat your Pokémon to make them the best they possibly can. A few days later his mother looks at the young boy and asks him "Ash what book are you reading now?" Ash looked at his mother and smiled and said "Mom I'm reading about what special ways to train your Pokémon, like how much you have to push your Pokémon, but never do to much as you hurt them." Delia smiles.

**3 years later**  
Ash are you ready to start your journey today? Delia asked his now ten years old son. "Yes mom I'm ready to start, I just hope that I get a good start and catches a lot of Pokémon in the beginning." "Ash with all the reading you have done the last 3 years, I mean you even have learn yourself that you can move things with your mind like a psychic. But the most progress you have done is, that you have matured so much, you even now know how to cook Pokémon food, for different kind of Pokémon types."

"Ok mom see you after I got my first Pokémon bye" "Bye Ash and when you come back I will have a surprise for you?" He said bye bye to his mother and went to Professor Oak's lab.

**Ash mind**  
What kind of Pokémon should I chose, the fact is that I don't want to pick one of the traditional Pokémon, I want a Pokémon who no one had picked before.

**Professor Oak's lab **  
Ash "Hello Professor Oak I'm here to pick my first Pokémon!" Oak "Yes please come on in" Oak brings three Pokéballs and calls them out. Ash looks at the small trio. The first of them was the fire Pokémon Charmander, the second was the grass Pokémon Bulbasaur and the third Pokémon is the water Pokémon Squirtle! Ash "Oak is it possible for me to start with a different than the original trio?" Oak was surprised but smiled "Of course you can I have one other but I warn you it doesn't like humans very much" Ash smiles and then asks "It's ok I'm sure that I can handle it" Oak went to the desk and picked up a Pokéball with a lightning on, and gave it to Ash. "Come on out" out of the ball came a chubby but small electric type, Ash turn to the small Pokémon and went down on his knees and started to read the small Pokémon's mind. "I see so that's why you are afraid of humans? Well I can promise you that I won't treat you that way, you see all of the Pokémon that I catch will not only be my Pokémon but also a friend" Ash patted Pikachu on his head to calm it down and then asked "Will you be my first Pokémon Pikachu? You see I don't want to start with the original trio, cause I wanted to start with a Pokémon that not so many have started with, so I ask you again do you want to be my first Pokémon?" It didn't take very long for Pikachu to decide that he wanted to travel with this trainer, so he jump up on Ash shoulder.

Oak was shocked with how well Ash was able to calmed Pikachu's normally angry behavior "Ash how is it possible to you that you where able to calmed it down so easily?" Ash smiled again and began to tell him a secret about that he is a psychic and can read every mind of the Pokémon that he meet. Oak brought out 5 Pokéballs and one Pokédex "The Pokédex is filled with information about every Pokémon in this region" He gave the Pokedex to Ash. Oak "Now is it anything you want to ask me before you start your journey?" Ash "Could you upgrade the Pokédex and fill it with information from all the regions, instead of only Kanto? And I also want to ask you if it is a possibility that I can use more than 6 Pokémon at the same time"

Oak was impressed by how matured Ash talks and smiled before he grabbed the Pokédex and put it in the computer slot and waited few minutes. "So now you can have up to 15 Pokémon at the same time, which I'm sure that you will be able to catch." Ash "Thank you so much Professor Oak, but now I have to return home my mother has a surprise for me bye Oak I'm sure to update the Pokédex with a lot of Pokémon, I call you when I'm in Viridian City." Oak "I am sure that you will have a terrific journey but remember that you also has some time to rest from training your Pokémon" "Come on Pikachu it's time to met up with my mother at the house!"

When Ash was going out of the lab he met a brown hair arrogant boy "Hello Gary I see that you finally came, don't worry I'm sure that you will get your Pokémon" "Pikachu lets get home!"

The walk home didn't take very long, he opened the door "Mom I'm home!" Suddenly he was embrace in a tight hug. Pikachu was down on the ground as soon as Ash stepped his feet in the house. "Is that your starter Ash? Hi there Pikachu it's nice to met you, oh Arceus it's so cute and adorable" Pikachu jump first up on Ash shoulder then jump to Delia who smiled and hug the electric type. "Ash can you come in to the living room I have a surprise for you" Ash ran to the living room and was shocked with all the stuff who was on the table "Is all of this for me?" Delia smiles again at her son "Yes of course it's for you, and I'm sure that you will need all of it." On the table was 10 new books about Pokémon. 50 000 Pokedollars, 20 Ultra Balls, 20 Great Balls, 20 PokéBall, 15 Potions, 15 Super Potions, 10 Hyper Potions, 10 Burn Heals, 10 Antidotes, 10 Awakenings, 10 Ice Heals, 10 Paralyze Heals, 15 Full Heals, one Good Rod and one Super Rod, ropes, one pocket knife and berry case and one binoculars.

Ash "Wow mom I don't even know what to say I'm just so shocked but I'm so glad that you're my mother" he runs at his mother and embrace her in another hug. "Well Pikachu are you ready to start our journey? Mom I will call you when I reach Viridian City! Bye mom." Delia "Bye Ash and good luck and remember to have fun" Ash smiles and says "I will" then he rushes out of his house with all the stuff in his new backpack.

**Route 1**  
Ash picks up his Pokédex and aim it at Pikachu.  
**Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon, and evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by a lightning as it raises it to check it's surroundings.**  
**Level: 5  
Type: Electric**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Ability: Static**  
**Moves: ThunderShock, Thunderbolt, Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig and Volt Tackle.**

"Wow Pikachu your moves is amazing, and I see that you can learn, many other attacks, like Brick Brake, and Thunderpunch" then suddenly ash spotted a Pidgey and scanned it with the Pokedex.

**Pidgey: Pidgey is a flying Pokémon, Among all the flying Pokémon, It is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginner trainer to test it's Pokémon's skills.**  
**Level: 4  
Type: Flying/Normal**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Ability: Keen Eye**  
**Moves: Gust, Quick Attack and Sand Attack.**

"Pikachu are you ready to battle" Pikachu jumps down on the ground "Pikachu start this with Agility then Quick Attack" Pikachu raises the speed and charge to the Pidgey who dodge and uses Gust to try to blow Pikachu away. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachus unleashes a powerful lightning bolt at Pidgey, who hit right on and knocks Pidgey out. "Pokéballs go!" Ash throws the PokéBall at the fallen Pidgey and shakes 3 times before went silenced, Ash walks to the PokéBall and picks it up. "Good job Pikachu, wow your electrics attack is very powerful" "Pidgey come on out!" "Hey Pidgey would you like to come with me on my journey?" Pidgey nods in agreement. "Good cause I will train you so much that you will be a powerful and beautiful Pidgeot!" Pidgey got really excited with the words from his new trainer.

After 5 hours of hard training, Ash called the two Pokémon for dinner. "Both of you have made a lot of progress, i'm impressed with you Pidgey you learn three new moves in five hours, I will use this kind of training methods every day, but only if you will agreed with it so what to you two say?" "Pika pika!" "Pid gey!" Ash "Good with this kind of training I'm sure that it won't take long before you evolves Pidgey!" the next few hours they went to Viridian City, when Ash suddenly saw a Pokémon in the sky, with golden body, he scanned it with his Pokedex, he knew already what Pokémon it was but to make so Professor Oak believed him, when he showed him his progress.

**Ho-Oh: Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.  
Type: Fire/Flying  
Level: 78  
Gender: Genderless  
Ability: Pressure  
Moves: Sacred Fire, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Breve Bird, Sky Attack, Air Slash, Air Cutter, Thunder, Solarbeam, Ancientpower, Heat Wave and Overheat.**

Ash "Hey Ho-Oh can i speak to you for a couple of minutes?" Ash saw the golden bird, suddenly stop in the air and turned down to him, he flue to the ground just inches of where he stood. "I have read so many book about why, legendary Pokémon only show them self for people with pure hearts, so i wanted to ask you if it is true that i have a pure heart?" Ho-Oh "Yes Ash it's true that you have the purest heart i have ever seen, you see all legendary Pokémon will have a connection with you, and i won't be the first one to join your team! You are The Chosen One that means that you are The One that will make the world live in peace! So i wanted to ask you Ash if i can join your team, i will also make you so that you can speak with every Pokémon on this planet, and every Pokémon will see that you are The Chosen One which will help you to catch the Pokémon you want on your team the Pokémon that you catch will also grow faster than ever before." So what do you say Ash?" Ash just stood there completely stunned with the words from the legendary bird. "Of course you can join our team, and with you on my team i'm sure that i will reach my goals and also make the world live in peace. Ash picks up a PokéBall and tapped it gently on the birds head, some seconds later it was caught.

"Pidgey come on out!" Pidgey flue out of the ball and turned to it's new trainer. "Pidgey i want you to met our new team member, the legendary bird from Johto!" "Ho-Oh gave me also a ability to speak with all Pokémon on this planet, he said something that i am The Chosen One, but that it will be revealed later on my journey." PIdgey was impressed with her new trainer "Ash if this will continue, you will have the strongest Pokémon group on this planet And with your training routines I'm sure that you will make Pokémon evolve in no time! I already am a lot stronger since i met you and that was only some hours ago!" Ash smiled at the bird then turned to the legendary Pokémon"Ho-Oh this is Pidgey my first catch on my journey, and on my shoulder is my starter Pikachu!" Pika Pika! "Nice to met you to Pidgey and Pikachu! Oh by the way what did Pidgey mean by your training routines and methods" Ash smiled at the bird before he explained "You see since i was 7 years old, I have read like 100 Pokémon book, about stuff like, Training methods, resting times, Which berry's are best to eat, and which berry will cure different like if a Pokemon gets burned, i also read a lot about legendary Pokémon how you only shows up to them with pure hearts, i also read many books about stuff like types, Which moves different Pokémon can learn, Oh and i read that Pidgey can learn Heat Wave, and i saw on the Pokédex that you already knew it, so if it's no problem can, teach it to Pidgey?" Ho-Oh smiled "Of course i can teach Pidgey Heat Wave, and now i see how matured you are, and you are only 10 years old, that's impressive young boy!" Ash both smiled and blushed at that complement.

"Ho-Oh can you fly me to West of Viridian City? It's time to catch some more Pokemon!" "Of course i can do that! i'm also sure that Pidgey will evolve in the progress, cause he seems a lot stronger than they usually do"

* * *

**West of Viridian City Grass and Water area!  
Pokémon in this route:  
In the grass: Mankey, Nidoran male, Nidoran female, Spearow, Sandshrew, Rattata.  
In the water: Poliwag, Staru, Seel, Magikarp.  
**  
Ash spotted six Pokémon in the grass, and decided to catch all of them except Rattata.  
First battle: Pidgey vs Mankey"Pidgey, Quick Attack into Aerial Ace" Mankey tried to use Focus Punch, but the Quick Attack hit first, then it was hit by a powerful Aerial Ace and was knocked out! "Pokéballs go" a few seconds later it was caught.  
The second battle: Pidgey vs Sandshrew "Pidgey use Gust" Sandshrew did Defense Curl and Scratch, "Pidgey use Quick Attack" Sandshrew rolled into a ball and got hit with the Gust attack "Quick before it uses it next move." Sandshrew wasn't able dodge the attack and was hit on it's head and gets knocked out!  
"Go Pokéballs! Pidgey you were amazing, you have really improved a lot i'm proud to have you as my Pokémon!"

* * *

The third match: Pikachu vs the both Nidoran at the same time! "Pikachu Quick Attack, then Thunderbolt" Both the Nidoran saw using Poison Sting, but the Quick Attack was to quick and Pikachu dodge the Poison Sting and then was it head on with a critical hit. Both was knocked out! Ash grabbed two PokéBall and threw them at the love couple! a few seconds later they was caught!

* * *

The fourth match: Pidgey vs Spearow "Pidgey use Gust" Spearow tried as best as it could but the tornado was to big and it was sucked in. "Pidgey use Gust again!" The flying attack hit the small bird and was sent to the ground, but when it was close to the ground it remain control over it's body. Spearow used it's own Peck! The attack hit the larger bird in the stomach. "It's time to end this use Quick Attack" the Quick Attack hit the tiny bird and gets knocked out, but before it hit the ground, Ash grabbed one Pokéball, and threw it at the bird to sucked just before it was going to crash into the ground so the damage didn't make it any worse. The bird was sucked in and was caught!

* * *

"Good job the two of you! Now what do you all say about some fishing time before i make some lunch to you!" All of them approved.  
Ash found a good fishing spot and it didn't take very long before he caught something.  
First match Ho-Oh vs Poliwag "Ho-oh take it easy, I don't want to hurt it too bad" Ho-oh nodded, because he knew that it would probably take a serious danger if it was hit head on. "Use a light Thunderbolt" The bolt was more like a Thunder Wave, but it still hit it's mark. "Pokéball go" Poliwag tried it's best but the paralyse made it weak, and was caught.  
The second match: Nidoran(male) vs Staryu "Use Poison Sting, then Double Kick" Staryu used Water Gun and hit the poison Pokémon Nidoran became angry "Use Peck and Poison Sting" Nidoran Sent out the stings at Staryu and nailed it with a powerful Peck attack! Staryu was knocked out, Ash grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at Staryu who got caught immediately.

* * *

The third match: Nidoran(Female) vs Seel "Nidoran use same tactic as your lover did" Nidoran went under the ground and then came up behind Seel and couldn't dodge so it was nailed with a powerful Poison Sting, Seel was knocked out! "Pokéballs go and Seel was caught."

The fifth battle: Spearow vs Magikarp(lv 10) "Spearow Leer and then use Peck" Magikarp let it hit him, cause he knew that with this kind of trainer she would reach it's limit. Magikarp was knocked out, so Ash picked another Pokéballs and threw it at Magikarp, a few seconds later it was caught. "Magikarp come on out" Ash smiled "Magikarp i will make so you will be the most Powerful Gyarados in the World!" Then he turned to all of his Pokémon "Tomorrow we will be in the Viridian Forest, and train and caught some more Pokémon" All of his Pokémon cheered loudly.

**Pokémon Center  
**"Hey Nurse Joy, I am Ash Ketchum and I am a new Pokémon trainer, in fact I started my journey today and I want you to heal all of them" Joy smiled at the young boy "Can you give me your Pokéballs please?" He then grabbed 11 Pokéballs from his backpack, and Pikachu jumped down onto the disk. Nurse Joy was shocked when he saw 11 Pokéballs and a Pikachu in front of her. "Um excuse me but how can you have 12 Pokémon on you at the same time" Ash smiled at the Nurse "Well I asked Professor Oak it it was a way to have more than six because I knew that i would have a lot of Pokémon even from the start, he also upgraded my Pokédex so it has information about Pokémon from all regions, instead if I only had the Kanto info." "Wow so this is your first day and you already have 12 Pokémon that's quite impressive young boy" Ash smiled again "But that's not all of it, one of them is a legendary Pokémon and three of the Pokémon I have caught today have already evolved" Joy was now even more stunned "so which legendary is it you have?" "I caught a Ho-Oh, cause it saw right trough my soul that I have a pure heart and would never hurt my own Pokémon" Joy smiled "That's even more impressive" "Now I should probably go and heal your Pokémon, you can wait in the room over there and I will call you when they are done."

Ash saw a telephone and decided to call Professor Oak, to tell him how the progress he have made so far. "Hello Professor Oak, it's me Ash and I want to tell you my progress so far, if that's OK with you?" Oak smiled "Of course just put your Pokédex in the slot in the machine, then it would take some minutes" Ash slide the Pokédex in the empty slot. A few minutes later "The progress is sent"  
**Progress:**  
**Name: Ash Ketchum**  
**City: Pallet Town**  
**Starter: Pikachu**  
**Pokémon: 12 = Pikachu lv 12, Pidgeotto lv 12, Ho-Oh lv 78, Mankey lv 8, Sandshrew lv 8, Nidoran(female) level 9, Nidoran(Male) level 9, Spearow lv 8, Poliwag lv 8, Staryu lv 8 Seel lv 8 and Magikarp lv 10.**

"Wow Ash that's amazing and it's only your first day! But how did you catch the legendary bird from Johto?" Ash smiled and started to talk ""Hey Ho-Oh can i speak to you for a couple of minutes?" Ash saw the golden bird, suddenly stop in the air and turned down to him, he flue to the ground just inches of where he stood. "I have read so many book about why, legendary Pokémon only show them self for people with pure hearts, so i wanted to ask you if it is true that i have a pure heart?" Ho-Oh "Yes Ash it's true that you have the purest heart i have ever seen, you see all legendary Pokémon will have a connection with you, and i won't be the first one to join your team! You are The Chosen One that means that you are The One that will make the world live in peace! So i wanted to ask you Ash if i can join your team, i will also make you so that you can speak with every Pokémon on this planet, and every Pokémon will see that you are The Chosen One which will help you to catch the Pokémon you want on your team the Pokémon that you caught will also grow faster than ever before." So what do you say Ash? Of Course you can join the team!" "That's the story of how i caught Ho-oh"

"Wow that's amazing, and i knew as fast as you were able to calm Pikachu down in the lab, that you probably since you also are psychic that you would have the second ability to talk to them too" "Oak, in my first day as a trainer, I have 12 Pokémon, what I mean is that you should probably check the computer every day so you can follow how my journey goes."  
Oak smiles "I already do that, I just wanted to hear your own story from your own point of view!" "Oh I forgot to call my mother, Bye Oak talk to you later!" Oak smiles "Bye Ash, and remember to have fun!" Ash smiles "I will professor".

He dialed his home number. "Hey mom it's me Ash, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in Viridian City and already have 12 Pokémon" Delia smiles "That sounds amazing Ash, what kind of Pokémon have you caught so far?" Ash smiles "Well I caught a Pidgey I caught Mankey, both gender of Nidoran, I also caught a Spearow, Sandshrew, Poliwag, Staryu, Seel and a Magikarp I also caught the Legendary bird Ho-oh, since it wanted to come with me thanks to my purely heart, which makes me happy that you raised me so well, cause I would never be this good without you mom, you say that you are proud of me, but I probably is even more proud of you, since you have raised me all by yourself, without a father" Delia started to cry with the words from her son. "I'm proud of you to Ash! You are not only my son you also have became a matured young boy!" Now it's Ash turn to start to cry. Suddenly Nurse Joy talks in the speaker "Attention Ash Ketchum your Pokémon are heal, you can come to the disk and pick the up!" "Well, mom I talk to you when I reach Pewter City bye for now!" Delia smiles "Well good bye Ash and never forget how proud I'm of you! Also remember to have fun" "Mom I'm sure that I will have fun, cause I will win it all" Ash said with a huge smiled on his face.

Ash goes to the disk and when he picks up his Pokéballs, then suddenly a trio of Pokémon thieves!  
Ash "Well, if it isn't the worst Thieves in Pokémon history, tell me how is the progress with Mewtwo goes?"  
James "How did you knew that"  
Ash "Well Team Rocket isn't the only ones with a legendary Pokémon, since i have one my self"  
Jessie "Really you have a legendary Pokémon" Ash smiles before he picks up Ho-Oh's pokéball! "Ho-oh i chose you it's time to send them to jail, but first let me try to catch that Meowth" Out of the ball comes a giant bird, with golden color. "All of you come out!" He sends out all of the remaining Pokemon Pidgey, Nidoran(male), Nidoran(female), Mankey, Sandshrew, Spearow, Poliwag, Staryu, Seel and Magikarp.

Team rocket starts to laugh when they see Magikarp and sends out Koffing, and Ekans! Ash smiles "Don't worry Magikarp I think it's time for you to evolve!" "Magikarp use Water Pulse to drench them both!" The Water Pulse slams right into the two poison types and when both of them are out of the picture, Ash throws a Pokéballs at the out cold cat Pokémon it goes three seconds then it was complete. "So Team Rocket what do you say now, when you don't have your brainiac any longer" "Ho-Oh use psychic, to send them to the Police station!" After 20 minutes Officer Jenny runs to the Pokémon Center "Who was it that put Team Rocket in jail?" Everyone stares at Ash in a amaze view then Joy answer the Officers question "Well the young boy over there was it who send them to jail" Jenny was shocked with the scene when Ash hugged all his Pokémon Ash "I'm so proud of all of you, I couldn't had done it without you, tomorrow you will have a light training in the morning then we are going to do my own special training session.

Ash then turns around "Why are you all staring at me for?" Jenny "I heard what you did here, when you send Team Rocket to jail and I was so shocked to see you with your 12 Pokémon, and you also have a legendary Pokémon, and as a thank you i want you too have these ten eggs, none of them can normally be seen in this region" Ash walks up to Jenny and embraces her in a hug and kisses her on her check Jenny blushes and turns red "Thank you officer Jenny, I promise that I will take good control of them" Jenny smiles "No thank you Ash, without you Team Rocket would have tried to steal all Pokemon in this center!" "Well Ho-oh told me that it was me who is the savior of this planet, and that it also was me who would bring peace om the world, so I couldn't just let them go, after what they have done to Mewtwo, but all of you who is here must promise me to not tell anyone about what you have seen today, can you promise me that?" All of them nod in agreement. "Good now Nurse Joy I would like to get a room, before I leave to Viridian Forest tomorrow" Joy smiled "Of course here is you key and thanks again for saving our town and the Pokémon Center!" She walks to Ash and kisses him on his check. "What was that for?" He asked in a surprise tone. "Well after everything you have done today, it's the least I can do to you, and if you had been older i would had done something different, and I'm sure that Jenny would do it to!" Jenny smiles.  
**That's the end of chapter 1 thank you for reading this.**

**Ash Pokémon full list:  
Pikachu: 14  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Agility, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle and Dig.**

**Pidgey: 14**  
**Moves: Gust, Quick Attack, Growl and Sand Attack.**

**Ho-Oh: 78**  
**Moves: Sacred Fire, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Psychic, Extrasensory, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Breve Bird, Sky Attack, Air Slash, Air Cutter, Thunder, Solarbeam, Ancientpower, Heat Wave and Overheat.**

**Mankey: 10**  
**Moves Karate Shop, Growl, Low Kick and Scratch.**

**Nidoran(male): 11**  
**Moves: Tackle, Double Kick, Peck and Leer.**

**Nidoran(female): 11**  
**Moves: Tackle, Double Kick, Scratch and Growl.**

**Spearow: 10**  
**Moves: Peck, Growl, Leer and Fury Attack.**

**Sandshrew: 10**  
**Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl and Mud Slap.**

**Poliwag: 10(At the lab)**  
**Moves: Water Gun, Defense Curl, and Pound.**

**Staryu: 10**  
**Moves: Water Gun, Harden, Tackle and Rapid Spin.**

**Seel: 10(At the lab)**  
**Moves: Water Gun, Headbutt, Icy Wind, Growl and Water Sport.**

**Magikarp: 12(At the lab)**  
**Moves: Tackle, Splash and Water Pulse(I know but this will be better).**

**Meowth: 12**  
**Moves: Fake Out, Scratch Growl and Bite.**

10 Egg.  
1 Johto, 4 Hoenn, 2, Sinnoh and 3 Unova.

**Next chapter**  
**Ash training style, Ash catches more Pokémon, the ten egg hatching, Ash first gym battle.**


	2. Egg Hatching, New Pokemon and training

**Thanks all of you who have read this story so far! By the way this chapter will be really long!**

**Question time**

DarkWolfAssassin  
This is very well done. You have a ways to go for each region though. Kinda like my fic, my character is going through each region as well. Though you seem to be more focused on the Pokémon, I'm focused on the trainer more, but I would never forget the Pokémon. Still keep it up  
can't wait to see the next chapter.

**Answer**  
**First of all thank you for your review! Well the second chapter will be a four week's chapter. Don't worry Ash will be better over the time, just remember that in the previous chapter it was only on his first day.**

**Question  
****kyndig  
****waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay overpowerd there. granted you did post that in the summary and made ash smart. but still, ho-oh on his first day as well as eleven other pkmn and teaching them various moves. sry just ranting since i've seen fics that make ash way to powerful way to fast and it makes the fic boring.**

**Answer**  
**Don't worry Ash will be more balanced the more experience he gets. I also making the gym leaders quite powerful to, compared to what they are in the anime.**

**Dawn's first appearance will be when she watches the live news about 5 trainers in Kanto who has been chosen by Mewtwo to try to stop him, if they fail the world ends and all of them dies!  
****In this chapter****  
****Viridian forest 1 week: Special training, hatching time, evolution and more Pokémon.**  
**Gym battle: Ash vs Brock, 2 vs 2 = Who will win?  
****  
**

**Chapter 2 Egg Hatching, New Pokémon, Evolutions and Gym Battle!**

**Viridian forest**  
**Pokémon: Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Beedrill, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Pidgey, Venonat, Scyther(Low lv) Pinsir(Low lv) and Pikachu**

Pokémon on Ash at the moment: Pikachu, Ho-Oh, Pidgey, Spearow, Mankey, Nidoran(female) and Nidoran(male).  
Ash "Come on out everyone" All his Pokémon stands on a line Ash smiles before he began to talk "So like I said yesterday all of you will have a light training session, all Pokémon will have a light jogging round, Spearow and Pidgey is coming with me, Pidgey and Spearow" Pidgey and Spearow nods and both of them start to try to learn more flying types moves, and shows her, After like 2 hour they all take a little brake, when Ash suddenly hear something in the bushes.

"It's ok you can come out we won't hurt you!" Out from the bushes came a small tiny bug Pokémon. Ash already knew what Pokémon it was. "Hey Caterpie do you want some lunch?" Caterpie nod and rushes to Ash leg and climb up to his shoulder. 10 minutes later "Hey Caterpie would you like to come with me on my journey?" Caterpie nuzzle with Ash in agreement "Good Pokeball go!" Three seconds later it was caught. Caterpie moves: Tackle and String Shot.

1 hour later Ash saw a large bug Pokémon who no one have ever saw in Viridian Forest. "Spearow i chose you" "I want to catch Scyther so use Aerial Ace!" Aerial Ace nailed Scyther, but to Ash surprise, it looks like it didn't do much. So Scyther charged in with Quick Attack. The bug was too fast for the bug and crashed in the bird. "Spearow are you OK " Spearow nod "Good use Air Slash and Air Cutter at the same time" The two attacks made the crashed into a tornado and was send to Scyther who tried his best to dodge, but the tornado was to big and knocked the large bug out. "Pokeball go!" Ash threw the ball at the bug and was caught. "Amazing Spearow you have really improved, thanks to you we caught a Scyther!" With the words from the trainer Spearow glowed white and grew bigger "Amazing Spearow you evolved to Fearow i'm so proud over you!" "Scyther come out!" Out from the ball came a large bug, with metal blades and wings. "Hey Scyther welcome to the team! I will make you to the most powerful Scyther in the world, and when we reach Johto you will be a Scizor!" Scyther was surprise with how much confident a trainer can have on a Pokémon.

"Hey Scyther do you know if it is possible that it can be a Pinsir here? I mean it isn't often a Scyther can be caught in this forest" Scyther nod and brings Ash to the bugs secret place, there was like 30 scyther, 30 pinsir, 30 Butterfree, 30 Beedrill, 30 Venonat, 40 Kakuna, 40 Metapod 60, Caterpie, 60 Weedle, 50 Pidgey and 30 Pidgeotto and 30 Pikachu!

When Ash returns with all his Pokémon and with Pikachu on his shoulder!  
"Hey i would want to speak with, Pinsir, Venonat and Pikachu if it's ok?" Pikachu jumps down on the ground and shouts Pika Pi! then the three Pokémon walks to Ash. "I want to catch all of you, why i want another Pikachu is simple, My Pikachu don't want to evolve so i want to have one Pikachu and one Raichu" "So what do you three say you Pinsir will be like my Scyther, the most powerful Pinsir in the world and Venonat in the future you will be a beautiful Venomoth!" All three Pokémon jumps in joy! Ash brings out three Pokéballs and throws all of them at the trio, 5 seconds later the trio was caught.

Ash "All of you come out!" "Met your new teammates you will all get along well together, and you all will help each other to teach various moves, Mankey you will teach Pinsir Brick Brake, You Pikachu will teach all of your attacks to Pikachu, it might take some time, but it will help the both of you to grow, both mentally and Physically" The foursome nods and goes to a safe area to train. "Venonat I'm going to help you to learn Psychic since i'm a psychic to." Now all of the Pokémon was surprise except Pidgey and Ho-oh! "Both of Nidoran are going to learn, Dig, Thunderbolt and Headbutt!" Ash smiles and turns to Caterpie "Caterpie you will train by yourself to get bigger, use as many Tackle attacks and String Shot as you can."

**4 hours later  
**"Good work everyone, dinner is ready" All Pokémon cheers loudly when they see all the food, all have there own recipe, since not all the Pokémon are by the same type. "Everyone of you have made a lot of progress since i caught you, you all can rest for the evening, we will use special training tomorrow afternoon! Pikachu and Pidgey can explain it easier for you if you want, since they did it yesterday for five hours, it's most muscle training and endurance training that will make so your body grows and after the training session i will give you a surprise. Hopefully the eggs will hatch soon and that will make the team even bigger!". "You can go to sleep if you want, all i'm going to do is to treat the eggs in a special way, which will make it better for them when they hatch!".

All of Ash's Pokémon except the Pikachu and Meowth went to sleep. "So Meowth what do you think of the first day in my team?" Meowth "Well I'm really impressed how you are able to train so many Pokémon at the same time, and that you care for your Pokémon way more than most trainer does. What is your secret?" Ash smiles and laugh "Well Meowth when i was 7 i decided to buy some books about basic Pokémon stuff, like how to train and treat your Pokémon to make them bigger and stronger, how to cook different food for different types, what kind of moves some Pokémon learn, and what moves they shouldn't know but can learn, like Pikachu with Brick Brake, and you when you learn Water Pulse! But that's not all, i mean i am psychic and the fact is that i can't wait till i get to Saffron City to battle against Sabrina who also is psychic. With my ability to read your mind, i know exactly what i'm going to say at the right moment to push you all to the limit, and when it is done i give you a surprise." Pikachu and Meowth stares at Ash in amazement!

"I can't wait until you five hatch, that will be the first time that i train someone from scratch and that's amazing and since Jenny told me that you five doesn't exist in this region i will train you even harder so when we reach your region you all will be as powerful as you can!" "I know that one of you are psychic which makes me even more happy to say that so am i, so i will teach you how to control them stronger, and two dragon Pokémon, one fighting and one rock/ground type."

* * *

**Day 2 in Viridian Forest  
Ash team: Pikachu, Ho-Oh, Spearow, Pidgey and Schyter.  
**"Good Morning everyone, today you will be using my special training, Monday= Stamina, Body Workout, Tuesday= Defense endurance , Wednesday= Speed, evaniness, Thursday= Attack Power, skills to evade attacks and Friday= special Moves, Saturday and Sunday rest or gym battles. Does that sounds good to you? With this training you will receive greater result faster, and you will also be more powerful, imagine about 6 months ahead i think that all of you will have reach final stage!" The Pokémon's roar loudly in agreement. "That's good until in the afternoon when the special training starts, you will use a quick warm up, run as fast as you can in 5 minutes, then spar with i teammate and use that to bond with everybody, that will also help in the future, since i can have 20 Pokémon on me every time " Ho-oh "Wow i have never met a trainer who sparks so much, this will be a good team! But remember that if it gets to intense you have to call it of!" Ash smiles and hugs Ho-Oh in tight hug "I know that but at the moment i'm just so excited to start training with this team, and i also have a feeling that the eggs will hatch this afternoon, and i already knows what kind of Pokémon they are!" "I'm sure that they will be a good match with the team because they are so different and it's probably only Ho-Oh who had seen any of their kind before."

* * *

"Remember Spearow and Pidgey! The stronger your wings are the more powerful they get!" "Good Work everyone and like I said yesterday I have a surprise for all of you," Ash smiles before he talks again "The surprise is that all of you will get 15 different berry's to eat, remember they will make that you get your energy back faster you don't have to eat all of them now, since you will get another surprise tomorrow!" "Dinner will be ready about 4 hours until then you can do what ever you want, but don't draw to much attention I really don't want to met angry trainers! Do all of you understand?" All of them nods "Good now the choice is yours?" Pikachu starts to talk "I want to know how you were able to be a Psychic since your mother is not!" All of them stay by and listen when Ash speaks about his childhood want to hear the story.

* * *

"Ok it all begun when i was 8, it was a year after i have bought all of the books about Pokémon, that i decided that it's time to do other kinds of reading, i decided to buy some books about speaking telepathy and to read Pokémon's mind, you see psychic Pokémon have always was that type i really wanted, cause it's isn't that many of them at least not in Kanto, but i can tell you this one of the egg is a male psychic Pokémon, from Hoenn region. Well continue with the story, when i read how i was going to train to learn to speak and read Pokémon language and since then i have always know how to, i'm pretty sure that without it i wouldn't have had Pikachu in my team, because he really hated people, especially after how they treated him, so i asked him if he wanted to be my starter, since i always wanted a different starter then everybody else picks, even Professor Oak doubted that i was strong enough to be able to tame it, but i proved him wrong, and that's one of the reasons why, i could have 15 Pokémon on me at the moment." "But that's not all of my dreams, My biggest dream is to be The Greatest Pokémon Master in the world, but that's not all of it, i also want to destroy every criminal organisation, and that's one of the reason when the time is ready we will save Mewtwo from Team Rocket, but it's long until then. So all we have to do now is to train as hard as we can and then we can show Mewtwo that everybody isn't as bad as Team Rocket, and with Ho-Oh we might also be able to get him with us on the team and i hope he can also make so my mother can be a psychic to!"

* * *

All Pokémon stares at their trainer with a curious look. Pikachu "Wow no wonder why we bonded so quickly! I'm glad that it was you who wanted to be my trainer, since you also told me that if i don't want to evolve you don't have to!" Ash smiled and picks up both Pikachu "Both of you will have a huge part of this team, when Pika evolves to Raichu will give you a Light Ball and when we reach Johto region you together will make an egg who will be a Pichu and with that i will have the trio of Electric Masters. How does that sounds to you?" The both Pikachu snuggles up with their trainer. But you others the main reason why i caught you, is cause i read your mind and it told me that you would want to be in the final stage, and would want to be as strong as you all can get. That's the reason why i caught all of you, cause you all inspires me to be a better trainer, and together we will be as good as we can get!"

Then suddenly ten Pokémon egg start to glow "Wow they are hatching i can't wait to see all of your faces." All the Pokémon stares at the ten glowing eggs in wonder what Pokémon they will hatch into!

The first Egg to hatch:  
**Ralts **  
**Type: Psychic.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Ability: Synchronize.**  
**Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport and Calm Mind.  
**

Egg number two to hatch:  
**Riolu**  
**Type: Fighting.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Ability: Stand Fast.**  
**Moves: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Dig and Aura Sphere.**

Egg number three to hatch:  
**Gible**  
**Type:Dragon/Ground.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Ability: Sand Veil.**  
**Moves: Dig, Dragon Pulse, Headbutt and Bite.**

Egg number four to hatch:**  
Bagon**  
**Type: Dragon.**  
**Gender: Female.**  
**Ability: Rock Head.**  
**Moves: Headbutt, Bite, Dragonbreath and Ember.**

Egg number five to hatch:  
**Larvitar**  
**Type: Rock/Ground.**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Ability: Sand Veil.**  
**Moves: Rock Slide, Chip Away, Dig and Bite.  
**  
Egg number six to hatch:  
**Ralts **  
**Type: Psychic.**  
**Gender: Female.**  
**Ability: Synchronize.**  
**Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport and Calm Mind.**

Egg number seven to hatch:  
**Axew  
Type: Dragon**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Ability: Mold Breaker**  
**Moves: Scratch, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage and Assurance.**

Egg number eight to hatch:  
**Tynamo**  
**Type: Electric.**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Moves: Spark, Tackle, Charge Beam and Thunder Wave.  
**  
Egg Number nine to hatch:  
**Mienfoo**  
**Type: Fighting**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Ability: Inner Focus**  
**Moves: Brick Brake, Fake Out, Aura Sphere and Endure**

Egg number ten to hatch  
**Beldum  
Type: Steel/Psychic**  
**Gender: Genderless**  
**Ability: Clear Body**  
**Moves: Take Down**

Ash "All of you welcome to the team, Ralts and Beldum it's me who going to help you to train your psychic power! I'm a psychic to!" Ralts smiles "Good I heard what you said Ash when I was in the egg, don't worry with Riolu here you can also speak to him via telepathy" Ash looks curious at Riolu "Riolu is that true?" Riolu "Yes it is Master!" Ash looks confused. "Why did you call me Master, please I would like you to call me Ash or father if you so want that goes for every egg Pokémon in my team if thats ok with you? " Riolu "Sure that's ok with me, I'm glad to have a trainer like me" Ash smiles and hugs the little fighting type "Ho-oh can you explain to the newly hatch how my training goes, and all the surprises they get when the training are done?" "Sure Ash" "Gible, Ralts, Riolu, Bagon, Larvitar, Beldum, Axew, Mienfoo, your trainer Ash have a special training who we are going to to five hours in five days! The last to days of the week is for rest or Gym battles! Here is how the special training goes Monday= Stamina, Body Workout, Tuesday= Defense endurance , Wednesday= Speed, evasiveness Thursday= Attack Power, skills to evade attacks and Friday= special Moves, and after every training session you gets a surprise it can be everything from 5-15 berry's to items who will help you to get stronger and when you are already to evolve via stone you gets a special stone who makes you evolve." All of them are impressed and looks forward to it!

Larvitar "Ash is it possible, that i can do the special training that they already have done today? You see if it is what Ho-Oh say's i want to learn how the training process goes so i know how to react tomorrow!" Ash smiles and pats Larvitar on it's head "Sure you can do that would the rest of you want to do it to, it basically just body workout, how to make you stronger, example you larvitar is a rock Pokémon so you are going to lift rock so your Rock Slides attack gets harder and stronger, Gible and Bagon will work with your arm so in friday i can teach both of you Brick Brake! Riolu and Ralts will make you mind stronger, Ralts you will use Calm Mind to make your psychic power stronger then you will use that power to send that large rock over there. Riolu you are going to use Force palm on big rocks to make your hands and fists stronger who will make it easier for you to learn attacks like Brick Brake, Blaze Kick!" "Are you all ready to start, remember you will use this training for 5 hours then you gets a surprise, and it will not be berry's!" All of them gets pumped up and are ready to train.

**5 hours later  
**Ash smiles "Good work all of you, for your first day you were all really good, now it's time for your surprises, when i call you one step forward then i'm going to praise you for your training then i'm going to give you your present!" All of the cheers loudly "Larvitar, for your first day you made large rock seems to look like a little ant, for this training i'm sure that in the future you will be powerful Tyranitar! For the training i give you a Eviolite it will make you to evolve faster and makes your defense even more stronger! Good work Larvitar you deserved it!" Larvitar hugs his trainer and walks back to the others.

"Gible and Bagon can you two step forward please? First of all it's the first time that i will train dragon Pokémon from other region, but it will not be my last. thank to both of you i'm going to catch all dragon Pokémon in the world and that means that i'm going to need you help to make me learn as much as i can about your type! For your first day as a training in my team you already have the power to break everything with your hands, for your hard work to day i give you each a Lucky Egg, that will make your experience points gets doubled. that will make so you both evolve and gets stronger at the same time. Amazing work both of you now take a rest, so we can continue tomorrow!" The both of them hugs Ash as thank you!

"Riolu can you step forward please! Thank for your hard work, Riolu your progress is amazing and i also read your mind it's says that you want to evolve but i also learn that you evolves with high friendship, and with friendship like i have with my Pokémon, and with you in my team we will make the strongest team in the Kanto region, for your hard work i give you this Soothe Bell it makes you and me get a connection that no one else will have, and with that you will evolve faster. Then we can make you the strongest Lucario in the whole world!" Riolu smiles happily and jumps up on Ash's shoulder and whisper "Thank you ash with you as my trainer, i'm sure that the both of us and our team will be as powerful as we can! Ash smiles and pats Riolu on his head.

"Now to you Ralts, with our both psychic power i will help you master it and with your Calm Mind it will be much easier, we will have to work on you defense since it not so high, but it's only in the beginning in the next couple of months you will be one of the best balanced Pokémon i have in my team, your power increases greatly, and with the attacks that you will learn it won't be long until you are a Kirlia and then when you are ready i'm going to give you a Dawn stone so you can evolve to Gallade! With your amazing progress today i give you a Lucky Egg! as i told Bagon and Gible, it will make you stronger faster and with our perfect training you will be more powerful than the most of them are." Ralts smiles happily at the words and snuggles in Ash chest. who pats him on the head "Ralts you will not be the only psychic type in my team, when we reach Cerulean City you and me are going to search for an Abra, and when it evolves it will be a powerful Alakazam!" Ralts smiles again!

"All of you have made a huge progress the last day and today. The next couple of days will be the same, training, lunch, special training, dinner and story time!"  
"Tomorrow i will tell you the story how Ho-oh wanted to be apart of the team! And why i will be the one to save the world. But for now i want you all to go to sleep it has been a good training day, so you must rest so we can make it even better tomorrow when we will work on the defense and Larvitar you are the perfect Pokémon to do what kind of training we are going to do tomorrow, you will be a huge part of it!"

**With Professor Oak  
**Oak "Hm i wonder if Ash have caught anymore Pokémon since the last time i spoke to him? Well i better go to check the backyard to see if any of his Pokémon had been sent over hear" A few minutes later "So he sent Seel, Nidorina and Nidorino over hear, that probably means that he has Pokémon at the moment" "Hey Seel, Nidorino and Nidorina how are you all feeling it looks like Ash had made all of you very strong, let see what kind of move you three have learn so far!" He scans it with the computer and when the result is done his mouth is wide open. "How is it possible that it have learned move from other region so fast?"

* * *

**Nidoran level 13  
****Nidorn level 13  
****Staryu level 11  
Poliwag level 11  
Caterpie level 6  
Magikarp level 15  
Venonat level 8  
****Seel level 11  
Meowth level 14  
Pinsir level 10  
Pika(female) level 10**

* * *

Oak "Hm i better go to watch what kind of Pokémon he has right now and what level they are at" "I would like to see how many Pokémon Ash Ketchum have caught so far in his three days at a trainer" "Of course Professor Oak! Update complete"

**Ash Ketchum Pokémon trainer**  
**Pokémon Ash have at the moment**  
Pikachu level 18  
Ho-Oh level 80.  
Scyther level 13.  
Gible level 5.  
Riolu level 5  
Ralts level 5.  
Bagon level 5.  
Larvitar level 5.  
Beldum level 5  
Tynamo level 5  
Ralts level 5  
Mienfoo level 5  
Axew level 5  
Fearow lv 17  
Pidgey lv 17

* * *

**At the lab**  
Seel level 12  
Nidorina level 13  
Nidorino level13  
Poliwag level 11  
Sandshrew level 11  
Staryu level 11  
Meowth level 14  
Magikarp level 15  
Pinsir level 10.  
Mankey level 13  
Caterpie level 6.  
Venonat level 9.  
Pikachu level 10

* * *

"Holy shit he has 28 Pokémon and 10 of them isn't even available to catch in this region and Scyther and Pinsir you wouldn't even dream of that you will meet in Viridian Forest. It's nearly impossible to find those in there and he succeeded! And Ash manage even to catch another Pikachu and this is a female, I wonder why?"

**Tuesday  
**Ash "Hello good morning everyone, are you ready for some light training? Go 2 and 2, Pidgey vs Spearow, Gible vs Bagon, Larvitar vs Beldum Mienfoo vs Riolu, Ralts vs Ralts, Tynamo v Axew and Pikachu vs Scyther! All of you have now a sparring partner first one of you will use all of your attack for one minute, meanwhile the other one dodges the attack, then you switch and then it's the others turn to use all of the attack! Begin!" One side of the line unleashes as many attack at they possible can, while the Pokémon on the other line dodges with grace and beauty. Then Suddenly Pidgey starts to glow and starts to grow bigger then after a couple of seconds Pidgey have evolved to a Pidgeotto! Ash grabs his Pokédex and aims it at Pidgeotto.

**Pidgeotto**  
**Type: Normal/Flying**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Ability Keen Eye**  
**Moves: Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Whirlwind, Air Slash, Air Cutter and Agility.**

Ash walks up to the both flying types and hugs them both!

**Special training time**  
"Good, now the second round begin, Larvitar this is will be more like a offence training for you are you OK with that it will make your Rock Slides attack more powerful and the number of rocks will increase so it will be almost unstoppable to dodge! Again are you OK with that? when you have done your attack i will train with you so your offensive gets better since you already are my strongest Pokémon based on Defense and we must work with your speed and offense attack so you will be unstoppable!" Larvitar nods and unleashes 19 Rock slides attacks with 5 blocks each! "Good now everyone destroy them with the attack that i told you!"

* * *

2 hours later  
Ash "So larvitar are you ready for your offensive training?" Larvitar "Yes Ash i'm ready!" Ash smiles again "Good this is how your training will be, first you are going to use as many Dig attack so you know how the make them faster, next we are going to use your Chip Away to know how much power we are going to add on thursday! Your speed underground will help you to get to the opponent faster, and the faster you are the more is the chance that you hit a critical hit, since you are a rock type we are going to use your speed attacks in the attack and we are going to make that you so you can handle water, grass, ice and Fighting attack without get knocked out! Is that clear?" Larvitar "Wow you are amazing, how do you come up with stuff like that?" Ash smiles and pats Larvitar on the head "Well since i was 7 when i wanted to learn more about Pokémon, it's also then i learn how to read and speak with Pokémon." "Wow that's make me even more impressed!" Ash "So should we start?" Larvitar "Yes lets do this!"

* * *

Ash watch closely when Larvitar goes underground and thanks to his psychic abilities he see every movement that larvitar does. "Wow he is fast, i wonder if we can make him fast on the ground to?" after like 10 minutes of digging Ash called it of, so he can rest for a bit then "Are you ready for next attack? use Chip Away!"  
Larvitar uses as many attacks as he can do in 10 minutes then Ash called it for a break "You know Larvitar with this kind of training, you will be the powerhouse in my team that mean that you will be the one that will end the battles quickly with power and defense! just think for the next 6 months you will be the one of my Pokémon with the best defense and power, that leaves us to work with your speed, and i have a plan for that, you see when you used dig underground i watched your movement, and tanks to your dual part with ground you were so fast that, you probably would knock everybody who stand on the other side on the battle pitch!" Larvitar smiles. "We are not going to use your bite attack since we doesn't have the perfect place to train it. Now take a nice long rest for the evening!"

* * *

**Dinner time and the story how Ash met and "caught" Ho-Oh  
**"All of you dinner is ready!" All the Pokémon sprints to the food table and starts to eat, all have their own recipe. 1 hour later Ash "Yesterday i told you all that i'm going to tell you have i met and caught Ho-Oh so let start from the beginning!"

**Flashback  
Ash "Hey Ho-Oh can i speak to you for a couple of minutes?" Ash saw the golden bird, suddenly stop in the air and turned down to him, he flue to the ground just inches of where he stood. "I have read so many book about why, legendary Pokémon only show them self for people with pure hearts, so i wanted to ask you if it is true that i have a pure heart?" Ho-Oh "Yes Ash it's true that you have the purest heart i have ever seen, you see all legendary Pokémon will have a connection with you, and i won't be the first one to join your team! You are The Chosen One that means that you are The One that will make the world live in peace! So i wanted to ask you Ash if i can join your team, i will also make you so that you can speak with every Pokémon on this planet, and every Pokémon will see that you are The Chosen One which will help you to catch the Pokémon you want on your team the Pokémon that you catch will also grow faster than ever before." So what do you say Ash?" Ash just stood there completely stunned with the words from the legendary bird. "Of course you can join our team, and with you on my team i'm sure that i will reach my goals and also make the world live in peace. Ash picks up a Poke Ball and tapped it gently on the birds head, some seconds later it was caught.  
End of Flashback**

* * *

"I will catch Squirtle who is the Team Leader of a Squirtle Squad, who pulls pranks on the people in the village, and i'm going to battle it with Pikachu in a ultimatum that if i win i will catch their leader! I will catch a Gastly in Lavender Town, i will catch a Dratini, Tauros, Kangaskhan and Rhyhorn in the Safari Zone! That is going to be the team" "All my Pokémon in 2 months: Tyranitar, Ho-Oh, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Gyarados, Gallade, Salamence, Lucario, Garchomp, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dewgong, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Alakazam, Gengar, Dragonite, Electivire, Magmortar, Golem, Arcanine, Rapidash, Ninetales, Magnezone, Dewgong, Steelix, Rhyperior, Vileplume, Victreebel Tauros, Kangaskhan, Butterfree, Venomoth, Scizor, Pinsir, Primeape, Fearow, Poliwrath, Sandslash, Starmie, Persian, Raichu and Machamp." Ho-oh "Wow i can't wait and after that you will also have a Mewtwo!" Ash chuckled "Yes i know so we have a lot to do! But with Pokémon like we have in the team i'm sure we will be prepared when we save Mewtwo, and show the world who we are, i want the news to be there too, so everyone on the planet can watch our Pokémon team!" "Oh i forgot i'm also going to catch a Mr Mime to teach my mom psychic and help her when i'm not there."

* * *

Ash "So what do you all want to do now?" Pikachu "Can you tell us what kind of moves we are going to learn" Ash smiles "Of course i can tell you but you will be impressed with what kind of moves you will learn!"

**Pokémon talk alone without their trainer**  
Pikachu "Wow that's a lot of moves" Ash "It sure is, and when you have mastered them it's time for power training and skill training! that will make so your attack even if it misses it's target it get hit by the dust and with that it can't see so we are going to train so we can see through the smoke!" "Now it's time for you all to go to sleep tomorrow it's speed training! Good night all of you, see you tomorrow!" all of them "Good night Ash!" When Ash had gone in the tent, the other decided to stay awake for a little while. Ho-Oh "Wow i have never seen a trainer like him, he never stops to Amaze me, when i first met him, it was him who called, not the other way around, like it most is with us legendary Pokémon, but Ash is something different it's not only his heart it's more than that, when he spoke that way of Mewtwo, i cant wait to see Mewtwo reaction and when he is in our team the first thing Ash is going to do is to shut Team Rockets base to the ground! How do i know this, every legendary Pokémon knows who The Chosen One is, and he is the one that will save all of them!"

* * *

**Wednesday  
**Ash "Hello everyone how are you all feeling?" All of them "Amazing" Ash smiles "This is going to be a day that will only focus on speed, we are going to train in 8 hours today! First pass will be that you will be that you are going to control your own speed on the ground, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Ho-Oh, Larvitar and Butterfree all of you will also work on the ground to make your body stronger and faster at the same time! The second pass will be that all of you who can use Dig will use it underground, Quick Attack will be on the ground and Agility same as Quick Attack, The third pass will be that I'm going to check how fast all of you are on command, all of you will be apart of it! The last part will be that you all will work for two hour to work with yourself to make you unleash your attack as fast and powerful as you can! Do you understand? This will not be as hard as it sounds it's more like a check up how strong and fast you are and what we are going to work with!" All of the nods in understatement! Ash "Good now begin i will watch clearly on everyone of you!"

* * *

**First and Second Pass**  
As Ash expected it was hard for Larvitar since his body is made of rock, but he was still impressed with the result in the end! The second pass really showed Ash how fast his Pokémon really was Pidegotto and Spearow didn't even have to fly in the air, instead they ran across the area on the ground, Larvitar used Dig as he did yesterday and was not only stronger but also faster, Bagon and Gible competed who was doing Dig faster then the other, Bagon won by a half second, Ralts and Riolu did what they could Ralts run really fast, Riolu used Quick Attack to make himself faster and stronger with muscles. Tynamo, Mienfoo, Axew, Beldum and Ralts(female) all push their body to their limits and grew a few inches and got more muscles, more raw power and special attacks.

* * *

**Third Pass**  
Ash "All of you are going to unleash attack after attack until you can't do it anymore and then we stops Begin"

All Pokémon unleashes all of there attacks, and the result is even better then he expected. "Wow your speed in the attacks is so good! Awesome work! Now time for the last part, but first you all can take a 15 minutes break, to relax and gain energy!" 15 minutes later "Good now begin with the last pass, now it's time to add some power and speed in all of your attacks! Begin!"

**40 Minutes later  
**Spearow evovles to Fearow.

**After the Special Training Session  
**Ash "Good job everyone, your speed have increased a lot in the last eight hours! Tomorrow we will work on your attack power, but i'm going to transfer some Pokémon tomorrow morning! Now for your surprise i give you a healthy snack, it will help you get your energy back faster, so you won't feel as tired as you would do in the evening! Go to the table everything is done and ready to eat!" they go to the table, and when they stares at the food table, it is home cooked meal, from vegetables, fruits and berries! They immediately starts to eat, and with their facial expression, it's clear that it's good!

**2 Hours after dinner**  
Ash "So what do you want to do now?" Pidgeotto "I have always wonder how you are able to calmed everyone down as Ho-Oh told us yesterday, some of our species are normally very angry, but you are able to calm everyone down even Fearow who normally is very arrogant! So how do you do it?" Ash smiles "Well normally i just check in your heart if you are sad, happy or angry, so i now what i'm going to say at the right moment, but how i'm able to calm Pokémon like Fearow it must be cause like Ho-Oh said when we first met. She said that I have the purest heart since Sir Aaron The Aura Guardian, right now that explains a lot, I mean with my ability to sense and talk to Pokémon I look after Pokémon who will fit in the group and since it works so well I'm sure that it's the right thing to do! It also explains how I was the only one who had ever be able to calmed and talked to Pikachu since it hated humans so much, but I didn't only read his mind I also read his heart, cause it's the heart who matters in the end, and it's like that all of your attacks will be even more powerful, except for Ralts who is like me, a psychic and he is using his minds to control and make it's psychic attacks more powerful and with Calm Mind it will be even better!" "That's the easiest way to tell you how i am able to calmed everyone down, and that is one of the reason that i can't wait to met and save Mewtwo! I know that it will be hard, but i will not fail, I can't fail after everything Team Rocket have done to him!" "Well good night everyone, remember you can do whatever you want, but don't stay up to late!" All of them nods.

Pokémon  
Ho-Oh"Ash also told me that all of you who evolves with stone, trade or item will wait a month until you are ready. Scyther, Staryu, Pika Poliwhirl, Onix to Steelix, Electabuzz to Electivire, Magmar to Magmortar and Rydon to Rhyperior, Kirlia to Gallade, the same for Gloom, Weepinbell, Vulpix, Growlight, Magneton, Haunter, Kadabra and Machoke via trade until then train as hard as you can and push you as long as you can, cause Ash see all of it, even if he doesn't look at that direction!" Ho-Oh "After Ash wins his third batch he is going to fly with me and catch all of them!" Ralts "Wow i can't wait, and when i learn Psychic i will be even stronger!"

**Thursday Offense training**

Ash watches closely how everyone is doing with their attack. Ralts uses Calm Mind to concentrate better and to power up a confusion who turns to be a Psybeam "Hey Ralts you just learn Psybeam! Good job!" "Larvitar you just learn Power Gem amazing job!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt in ten minutes straight "Hey Pikachu can I speak with you for a minute" Pikachu runs to his trainer "Hey I just wanted to say that you just learn a new attack it's called Discharge! I'm proud of you!" He watches Bagon do Ember in 15 minutes! "Hey Bagon that's not a Ember it is a Flamethrower haha this is amazing!" He continue "Gible you just learn your self Dragon Rush!" "Ho-Oh you just learned Lava Plume!" "Riolu fantastic you learn yourself Brick Break, Mega Kick and Mega Punch! Fantastic job! Ash smiles "Scyther learn Aerial Ace, Fearow and Pidgeotto finally learned Heat Wave!" "I am proud of all of you now take a 15 minutes break to cool down then we are going to phase 2!"

**15 minutes later**  
"Are you all ready this will be evading attacks" Larvitar you are going to use your own attacks to block them and if some of the attacks breaks through, you only use Dig to dodge do you understand?" Larvitar "Yes Ash i understand!"

**2 hour later  
**Ash "Good thats enough! Amazing work! Now it's time for skill training, this means that you will have to push yourself as hard as you can, in every attack, that will show you how much power it takes to unleash every attack as powerful as it goes!" Ash to Ho-Oh "I have a feeling that Ralst will evolve tomorrow!" "I have the same feeling about Larvitar, Gible and my feelings are also saying that Riolu will evolve to Lucario after the winning gym battle!" "I also have that feeling!" "Now everyone you can begin!"

**2 hours later  
**Ash "Good training everyone! Tomorrow it will be Special Training - Move Teaching!" All of them jumps and roar loudly! "Now the surprise today is that every single one of you will get a power up, it means that all of you get, 3 Iron, 3 Hp Up, 3 Protein, 3 Calcium, 3 Zinc and 3 Carbos each! Here you go!" He gives them the medicine!

**Dinner time**  
"The dinner is ready it's like yesterday a Healthy Snack!" All of them starts to eat  
"Now what do you all want to do? i'm going to hang out with you all!" Pikachu "Finally, the mostly we talk about when you are gone it's about you how different you are compared to most 10 years olds, you are so mature, so well prepared how the day is going to be, you gets all of us to feel special, You treat everyone of us like we were you kids you are like i father to us, just look at all of us until we meet you we were lost without anything just waited for a trainer to catch us well except for me Ho-Oh, the egg Pokémon have all reach level 17 which means that Beldum soon evolves, but that's another thing what is so amazing with you, you don't force us to evolve you explains for us, how to train to be as good as we can, me especially since I have never wanted to evolve, you have already made me stronger than i would have ever had guessed when you were at the lab, you have trained me to reach level 24, and I started in level 5, when the first day was done i was in level 17! What i'm trying to say is, that no one of us not even Ho-Oh would be this good without you! Your own Special Training that no one have ever heard of! Make you Special no only for us, but for the world, cause it's not very likely that in 8 month all of us except me will be at Final stage and i couldn't be more happy, not just to save the world, but also to show them that it's many way you can train your Pokémon, the way you train all of us even those who is at the lab, have a training schedule! You really are The Chosen One and i'm proud to be a part of your team!" Ash smiles and hugs Pikachu then he explains "Well it's not my team! It our team together as friend and family and everyone who we catch will feel that special bond their is between all of us, and that will make it easier to catch those Pokémon who is going to be a part of the Family!"

"So what else do you used to talk about?" Larvitar "Well we only talk about you, Pikachu and Ho-Oh explains how the future will look for us, and about the plan to save and catch Mewtwo, is it true that all of will be cloned?" Ash smiles "Yes it's true, but the clones will never be as strong as you all are going to be in 2 months! I already told you all about the 20 Pokémon i will use but since Nidorino and Nidorina didn't was here then i'm going to tell them" "You see i will have about 40 pokemon in the team and all of single one of you will in the next couple of months have reached your final stage and that means that when we are facing Mewtwo both of you will have evolve to Nidoqueen and Nidoking! The remaining pokemon will be Tyranitar, Ho-Oh, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Gyarados, Gallade, Salamence, Lucario, Garchomp, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Alakazam, Gengar, Dragonite, Electivire, Magmortar and Machamp" "How are you going to train and catch all of them?" "Well Gible, Riolu, Ralts, Bagon will be fully evolved at that time, and the rest of them i will explain like this"

**Flashback sent to Nidorino and Nidorina**  
**"Well i'm going to catch a Geodude, Onix and Machop in the dark Cave we are going to fly to Powerplant and catch a Magnimate and 2 Electabuzz(The same reason as Pikachu), then we are going to fly to cinnabar island and catch a Growlight, Ponyta, Charmander, Vulpix and 2 Magmar(The same reason as Pikachu) then we are going to fly back to Cerulean City and catch a Abra, Oddish, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Bellsprout.**

**I will catch a Gastly in Lavender Town, i will catch a Dratini, Tauros, Kangaskhan and Rhyhorn in the Safari Zone! That is going to be the team" "All my Pokémon in 2 months: Tyranitar, Ho-Oh, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Gyarados, Gallade, Salamence, Lucario, Garchomp, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dewgong, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Alakazam, Gengar, Dragonite, Electivire, Magmortar, Golem, Arcanine, Rapidash, Ninetales, Magnezone, Dewgong, Steelix, Rhyperior, Vileplume, Victreebel Tauros, Kangaskhan, Butterfree, Venomoth, Scizor, Pinsir, Primeape, Fearow, Poliwrath, Sandslash, Starmie, Persian, Raichu and Machamp." Ho-oh "Wow i can't wait and after that you will also have a Mewtwo!" Ash chuckled "Yes i know so we have a lot to do! But with Pokémon like we have in the team i'm sure we will be prepared when we save Mewtwo, and show the world who we are, i want the news to be there too, so everyone on the planet can watch our Pokémon team!" "Oh i forgot i'm also going to catch a Mr Mime to teach my mom psychic and help her when i'm not there."  
****End of flashback**

Ash "Thats how it will be done, so after we have get our first badge we will fly to dark cave and catch Onix, Geodude and Machop, then we fly to Power Plant to catch 3 electric types. and so on and on we will get all of the Pokémon we will need in the next couple of months!" "Now it's bed time remember tomorrow will be the best day of the week for you, all of you will learn like 5 moves each! Good night everyone!" "Oh i forgot since i am psychic i have a question for you Riolu, what do you say about to do the battle only in our minds i am using my psychic powers to speak with you telepathy that way the gym leader can't predict what is going to happened! Does that sounds good to you? Riolu "Of course Ash that will also help our bond to be stronger!" Ash "That's the plan after all, since you evolve with high friendship! Now good night everyone!" All of them "Good night Ash"

**Friday move teaching  
**Ash "Good morning everyone are you ready to start to learn some moves?" Pikachu "Yes we are!" "Okey this is how we are going to do it! First of all the attacks you all will learn are"

"Now have you all understand? The only thing you have to do is to focus your own energy in the attacks, if you don't know how to do the attacks, ask another Pokémon who already knows that move, in that way you will learn faster! Now begin!" Ralts manage quickly to learn Thunderbolt with help from Pikachu!Larvitar manage to learn every attack except Dark Pulse then he started to glow white "Larvitar you evolves, fantastic now i have a Pupitar! Now it will be easier to learn Dark Pulse and Crunch!" It didn't take very long until Gible also evolve to Gabite"

**80 Minutes later**  
Ash "Wow all of you have learn every attack as i told you" then suddenly as Ash predicted the two Ralts started to evolve! "Amazing job both of you Kirlia you made it! I am so proud of all of you! Not only that you have mastered so many attacks you have also learned how to control them, and four Pokémon evolved on the same day in 80 minutes training! Now you all can take a break for the day since you have learned everything that i asked for! Do whatever you want, and if you meet some Pokémon who you think would fit the group! then come back here and tell me so i can decide! Now go!" The rest of the day was kind of boring.

Ash looks and find Riolu "Did you find anything?" Riolu "We didn't find anyone who would fit our team! What have you do meanwhile we were gone?" Ash smiles and pats Riolu on the head! "Nothing at all just thinking about the gym battle tomorrow what kind of moves you are going to use, i have four moves at the moment that you will use Aura Sphere, Brick Break, Ice Punch and Mach punch!" "Well good night all of you i'm going to bed! Rest up i will need all of you tomorrow!"

**Saturday  
**Ash "Are you all ready to leave the forest?" All of them nods! "Good i will recall all of you except Pidgeotto and Pikachu since Pikachu don't like to be inside Pokeball, Pidgeotto i need you to fly me to the gym in Pewter City!" Pidgeotto "Hop on it won't take very long!" He climbs on the birds back and they head of to Pewter City!

**Pewter gym  
**Hello i am Ash Ketchum and this is my first battle and Gym battle and i challenge you to a battle! I have been a trainer in one week and have already 28 Pokémon and half of them have evolved! Brock "Wow you sure seems interesting i accept your challenge it will be 2 vs 2 only the challenger can substitute! Are the rules clear?" Ash smirks "Yes of course let see how good the Gym leaders in Kanto really are when they are head to head to the future Pokémon Master"

Ash "Mienfoo I chose you! Brock "Geodude come out!" " Judge "This will be a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and gym leader Brock! Begin!" Ash "Mienffo begin with Quick Attack into Brick Brake! Mienfoo starts to accelerate and smashes it's arm on Geodude's rock body Gedodude flinches in pain!" Brock "Geodude are you okey?" With a weak growl Geodude recovers. Brock "Geodude use Rock Throw!" Ash "Use agility to dodge and use Focus Blast!" Mienfoo side steps between the rocks and fires a ball at Geodude who is to slow to dodge and knocks out of the battle! Judge "Geodude is unable to continue Mienfoo wins the first round!" Ash "Mienfoo amazing job for a first battle!" He continue to speak and called out! "Riolu i chose you!" And out came a little fighting type. Brock was completely shocked when he saw a Pokémon that a beginner Pokémon trainer never have. "How did you catch that Riolu?" "I didn't catch it i saved a Pokémon Center from thieves who tried to steal some Pokémon I put them in jail and in return i got five eggs and a kiss from both Nurse Joy and Office Jenny, they also told me if i was older i would have got an even better present! Eh are you OK Brock?" Brock was now even more shocked since Ash told him that secret. Brock "Yes i am ok now continue! Onix come out!" The large snake was so high that it would be hard to decide which Pokémon who was taller between Onix and Gyarados!

"Judge let the battle between Riolu and Onix begin" Ash started to surround himself in a blue Aura 'use Mach punch and Brick Break' The both attack slammed right in the snake Pokémon before Brock did react "Onix use dig" Onix went underground 'use your aura to predict where it is going to come up, then use Aura Sphere!' just like Ash told Riolu he dodge the attack and nailed it with a Powerful Aura Sphere! Judge "Onix is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner" Ash "Amazing job Riolu you were amazing and you can evolve now if you want, i knew that it was this you needed to evolve! You deserve it!" Then Riolu started to glow white and transformed to a large dog like Pokémon! Ash "Welcome to the team Lucario!" "Thank you Ash, you are not only like a father to me you are also my best friend, and now when i am fully evolve i can teach you how to use Aura since, you already are psychic" "That would be my pleasure to learn something like that, i mean i am the one that have to save the world, so why not use every ability as i can to save the world from destruction!" Brock walks up to Ash "Wow that was amazing do you mind if i see all the other Pokémon that you have, i will keep it as a secret?" "Only if you watched the tv in about 7 month when i'm going to save Kanto from being destroyed by the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo! So do we have a deal?" They shake hands and Ash brings out all of his Pokémon.

Brock "Wow did you catch all of them?" Ash "It easy to explain on my first day i caught 12 Pokémon then i saved the Pokémon center from the thieves and i caught their Meowth who is now a Persian, then i got 5 egg and it is only Bagon who hasn't evolved to second stage, then i went to Viridian forest and Caught a Caterpie and a Scyther then i asked him if he could bring me to their secret place and i went with him and asked if i could talk with Pinsir, Pika and Venonat. but to make them as strong like this i have my special training methods Monday= Stamina, Body Workout, Tuesday= Defence, endurance , Wednesday= Speed, evaniness, Thursday= Attack Power, skills attacks, Friday= special Moves, Saturday and Sunday rest or gym battles. I also am a psychic that's how i and Riolu talked through telepathy to make it harder for you to know what we were doing!" "Well i got to get to Dark cave tomorrow so remember to watch the television in about seven months it's going to be hard to miss!" "Before you go Ash here is the badge, you need 8 badge to compete in the league who start in about 1 year!" "Thank you Brock and maybe we see eachother again some time in the future!" "Maybe we do! See you again Ash and go and save the World, we are going to need it!" "Pidgeotto lets fly to the Dark Cave, to catch Onix, Geodude and Machop! Lets go!"

**Thank you all for reading this chapter!**  
**Next Chapter: catching a lot of Pokémon, North of Cerulean City  
Remember if you want to know how the progress goes with this story, just check my profile, there you can see how many words i have wrote on the next chapter.  
**


End file.
